


Trust

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Neji and the reader have sex for the first time on their wedding night. (NSFW)
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "can I have Neji with trust? I am THIRSTING for my baby😭🥵”  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:

“Do you trust me?” Neji’s voice was deep and breathy as he hovered over you, his pale eyes fixed on yours. It was your wedding night, and the two of you were finally going to have sex for the first time, which made you giddy with both excitement and nervousness. Though you had been dating for years and had made out plenty of times, you had never “sealed the deal” -- Neji was very traditional in that sense, and wanted to wait until you were husband and wife to have sex. You had been fine with waiting, but now that the sacred night had come and you and Neji were about to lose your virginities to each other, you found yourself a bit overwhelmed with it all.

You removed the palm you had placed against his chest and nodded. Neji smiled gently at you. “It’s okay, we’ll take it slow.” He pressed his lips to yours again, soft and warm, and you closed your eyes as you leaned into your husband. This was familiar: the feeling of Neji’s lips on yours, and even the heat of his body propped above yours. The way his hands had run over you before you stopped him just a moment earlier, though, was brand new. Though the two of you were still completely clothed, there was a new energy between you that hadn’t been there before, a promise that there was so much more to come.

Neji placed a hand gently on your side and squeezed, as if asking for your permission to do more. You nodded slightly, continuing to kiss him, and he ran his hand up your side, causing you to shiver. He placed his hand on your breast, squeezing gently, and you moaned softly into his mouth, feeling his smile behind your lips. Neji caressed your nipple through your clothes with the pad of his thumb, and you felt it begin to harden from arousal. You pushed your lips into his even harder as he rubbed your nipple, feeling the space between your legs pulsing with desire. Your hands grasped his shirt, using it to tug him closer, needing to feel more of him, needing him everywhere.

Neji pulled back and looked at you, his hand moving to your side. His eyes ran down your figure, still clad in your wedding dress. “May I...take this off?” he asked gently, and you nodded, sitting up to allow him access to the back of your dress, where it was laced tightly. Neji crossed to sit behind you and deftly untied the ribbons, the dress falling to expose your breasts. You instinctively clutched the fabric to your chest, covering yourself, but Neji’s hand gently tugged them down.

“Come on, let’s get this off you,” he said. You stood up, letting the dress fall to the floor and leaving you only in your underwear -- the dress had a built-in bra, so there was no need to wear one. You didn’t turn around to face him, feeling frozen in that moment.  _ This is it. There’s no going back now. _ The air felt cold and harsh against your skin, and you trembled nervously. 

Neji appeared behind you, placing a hand on your shoulder. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We’ve waited this long already, we can wait a little longer.” You shook your head.

“I want to do this, Neji,” you said quietly. “I’m just nervous.”

“Me too,” he admitted, and you heard him begin to take his own clothes off. You turned around, arms covering your chest, and watched him remove his suit jacket and began to unbutton his dress shirt. You stared as he bared his chest and turned to look at you once more. “There,” Neji said, looking at you. “Now, we’re even.”

“Actually, you’re still wearing pants,” you chuckled, all too aware that you were standing there in only your underwear. Neji smirked and unzipped his pants as well, pulling them off.

“There,” he said. Neji stepped out of his pants and walked to you, placing his hands on your bare waist lightly. You tried not to stare at the growing outline of his cock through his underwear, but couldn’t help it.  _ It’s so big _ , you thought, anxiety fluttering in your chest.

“May I see these?” Neji asked, looking at your breasts. You nodded, removing your arms slowly and feeling your nipples harden at the cool air. Neji breathed, and you saw he was staring. “Wow.” He reached a hand out tentatively, and you nodded, letting him grasp your bare breast. He ran his thumb over your nipple like before, and you drew in a quick breath, feeling electricity shoot up from where he had touched. He continued caressing your nipple with his thumb in slow circles, and leaned in to kiss you, his aroused cock brushing your leg. “Want to go back to the bed?” You nodded again, and Neji took your hand, leading you to lay down on the bed. He positioned himself atop you once more, kissing you deeply before moving his mouth down to latch on your nipple. You gasped sharply at the sudden touch, your hands flying to Neji’s hair before trailing down his back, knowing he didn’t like when you pulled his soft, long hair. Your nails dug into Neji’s shoulders as he continued his ministrations, sucking on one nipple while gently pinching and pulling at the other with his fingers. You felt the space between your legs grow warm and damp, seeping through your underwear.

Neji moved his hand from your breast and reached for your underwear, looking at you questioningly as he paused sucking on your nipple. You nodded feverishly, feeling an ache down there that could only be cured by his touch. He smiled, his mouth continuing its work on your nipple, and tugged your underwear off. He slowly slid one finger into your pussy, gliding in easily due to the wetness, and you gasped at the penetration. He pumped his finger in and out, starting slow but picking up the pace once you had adjusted, and you felt his finger curl against your walls, the sensation making your legs feel weak. He continued for a few long moments before slipping another finger in, still pumping at the same speed, and eventually he added a third. You dug your nails into his shoulders even deeper, letting Neji build up your pleasure until you were almost unbearably aroused. You knew you were leaving marks on him and felt a small sense of pride knowing your husband would be sporting the scars you gave him.

Neji removed his hand from your core at the same time he removed his face from your breast, and you whined at the loss of contact. He smiled at you, his face kind and tinged red from the heat of the situation. “I think you’re ready for me.” You looked down toward his crotch, seeing his dick strain against his underwear, a small wet stain forming.

“Make love to me, Neji,” you said, looking deep into his pink eyes. He smiled brightly, leaning down to kiss you deeply as he tugged his underwear off. He positioned himself at your entrance, and you felt the head of his dick pressing gently against your hole. He pulled away once more to look at you, his eyes searching yours for any signs that you didn’t want to go through with this.

“Neji, I’m ready,” you said, your breath heavy with lust. “Please, make love to me.” He kissed you again, keeping his lips pressed to yours as he slowly pushed into you, pausing every so often to let you adjust. It felt like forever before he was finally fully inside of you, your hip bones pressed against each other and both of you breathing heavily into each other’s mouths, slightly sweaty foreheads touching. Neji waited a moment for both of you to adjust, then began to fuck you slowly, the pace soon picking up as he slid in and out of you with ease. Your nails dug so deep into his back you feared you’d draw blood, and you kissed him feverishly, his mouth melding into yours in a mess of teeth and tongue. You clutched Neji’s shoulders as you felt the pleasure build, a wave of ecstasy starting at your toes and washing over your whole body as you moaned into his mouth. A few thrusts later, and Neji spilled his seed into you, his thrusts stopping as he came. He pressed his damp forehead against yours, the two of you opening your eyes for the first time since he had entered you and smiling at each other. Neji’s hand came up to brush a stray piece of hair away from your face, and he kissed you deeply.

“I love you, my wife,” he whispered.

“I love you, my husband,” you replied, your body relaxing into the mattress and into his warmth as sleep began to tug at your eyelids. You fell asleep naked that night next to Neji, both of you a sweaty mess, and neither one of you able to think of a better way to celebrate the beginning of your marriage.


End file.
